


The Gate Keeper

by siyeonnugget



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff (at times), Post-Apocalypse, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonnugget/pseuds/siyeonnugget
Summary: *Post-Apocalypse AU*Dystopia - an imagined state or society in which there is great suffering or injustice, typically one that is totalitarian or post-apocalyptic.Utopia - an imaginary and indefinitely remote place.All they wanted was an escape from the world they were being threatened with. A place where they could finally live without any worries of death.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Here I am again with another fic! This one should be a lot longer than before, and I hope you all enjoy this! I am actually very excited about this and want you all to enjoy what I have planned.

The screaming of being brought into the world was one thing. A rejoiceful time. Celebrating the gift of life. Everyone had always sought after the one thing they wanted more of. More time on Earth. More time to spend with loved ones. More time… To just live. 

Now, they were searching for any kind of way out. When it had all first happened, people were terrified, not wanting to be killed at the hands of the monsters that now rampaged their world. One that they were so eager to learn from. After all, they had invited them here in the first place. 

The human mind constantly grew more curious as days went on. Demanding to know what kind of life lived outside of their solar system, wanting to know if there were any kind of life. They had invited them by searching for them. Sending signals out to entice them. 

“Sua! Run!” Her mother shouted, forcing the girl to take off away from the people she had called her parents. 

She wasn’t normal. She knew she wasn’t. She had vivid memories of her prior lives, different people every time. She had lived through every major disaster, somehow surviving through it to tell her part of history before dying. Just for her to come back to the godforsaken world she had known to call home. 

She heard the blood-curdling scream that escaped her mother’s lips, hearing her bones crunching under the claws of the monsters. The low growls of the monsters filled her ears as soon as the screaming stopped. She stayed silent, hiding in the shadows, learning from them as they had gone about their lives. 

She only hoped she could last long enough to find what she had been dreaming of. 

Every time she found a safe spot to rest, she dreamt of what felt like a real home to her. Everything was perfect. No monsters, no death, nothing. She dreamt of what her home used to be. The perfect grasslands, the perfect flowers always in bloom. The perfect days. On some nights, she could smell how clear the air was, seeing the beautiful sun once again as she had remembered all those years ago. 

Only to wake up and see she was still in the same place she had taken rest in. 

A wasteland.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the official chapter one! I hope you all enjoy this!

The screaming caused her head to feel as if it were pounding. All she wanted was to really ignore the world and let God knows what just kill her already. She didn't even know how it had happened. She just remembered that it had all gone down very fast. No one had been able to really respond to anything. 

"Sua... We need to get out of here." A voice whispered. 

"Where is the sun." The older woman, Sua, had asked.   
"It's starting to set..." The other voice spoke quietly. 

Sua opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness. They were used to darkness by now. Always traveling at night. She sat herself up, rubbing her eyes from any kind of sleep. She looked over to see the younger girl she had grown rather fond of. She had saved her from the rampaging monsters, keeping her safe until they found safety. 

"We need to wait for it to fully set. Then we can go." She whispered. 

The younger girl nodded her head, hearing the loud screaming of the unfortunate souls that had gotten caught outside with the beasts. 

"Gahyeon." Sua's voice caught her attention. "Don't worry about them. When you're with me, you're safe." She whispered. 

"I know..." Gahyeon muttered.

It still didn't stop, causing the younger to tremble in her spot. She hugged her legs close to her chest, trying her best not to cry. She had been one of those people just a few weeks ago. Sua had come to her rescue, pulling her out of danger and keeping her safe until they were able to move again. She was wary of the older girl, but at the same time, she was taking care of her. Making sure she was safe. She even fed her. She gave up her own food just to make sure she would eat. 

"Are all of your things packed?" She asked the younger girl. 

“Always..” The younger answered quietly. 

Every day was a struggle. Every single day was nearly the same as the last, except something different trying to kill them. Traveling at night granted them somewhat safety, but also came with the greatest risks. Stumbling into something they couldn’t see. 

It had happened once before, causing them both to run for their lives. Which was when Sua had gained her headache. It was killing her for days on end, and they didn’t have any kind of medicine for it. She just suffered through it, hoping it would just go away soon. 

“It’s dark,” Gahyeon muttered as she watched the sunset through a crack in the wall.

They had taken shelter in an abandoned building, deeming it safe after they had both locked themselves in a smaller room that looked to be a pantry. 

“Do you think there is anything out there?” Gahyeon whispered to the older girl. 

“Maybe.” Sua shrugged her shoulders as she gathered her own things. She never wanted to lie to Gahyeon. She wasn’t going to tell her that they weren’t going to come across monsters at all because that would be a lie. Yes, she wanted to protect her from everything, but she knew she couldn’t.

“O-Okay.” Gahyeon whimpered at the thought of just opening the door and seeing a monster. They had made sure to board up the one entrance and had locked themselves away for the day. 

For Gahyeon, she found it hard to sleep during the day. She heard people trying to move around, screaming when they were found by the monsters. Only to only get half a night’s rest because she had cried herself to sleep. 

Nightmares plagued her mind. Not only when she closed her eyes for bed, but during the day as well. Certain sounds triggering terrible memories that she just wanted to forget. She just wanted to forget everything and go back to before all of this had happened. Back to where she was in school with her friends, chatting about their weekend plans that never came…

“Come,” Sua muttered, standing to her feet before throwing her bag over her shoulder. “We need to move fast.” 

The two never wasted time. Gahyeon knew the importance of trying to find somewhere to be on time. Sua seemed as if she was really late for something, never once checking a map. It sometimes terrified Gahyeon to no end, but again, who else did she have to trust in this world that they lived in now? 

Her parents were long dead, finding their half-eaten bodies in her own house. She let out a scream, initial shock taking over as she cried out in horror. Her screams had not only caught Sua’s attention but the monsters as well. She was being chased out of her own home, tears streaming down her face as she tried to outrun them. She had tripped over debris, feeling as if she was going to die right there. Until Sua had come to her rescue, dragging her out of harm's way and leading her to safety. 

They walked hand in hand, Sua checking on her every few hours. She didn’t know how she was able to have someone in her life right at that moment who rescued her and was taking care of her. Sua made sure she stayed alive. Something about the younger girl just sparking a feeling of protection in her. They walked for hours. Sua kept an eye on the stars, keeping track of the moon before they needed to find shelter. They needed to be in complete darkness to find shelter. They didn’t want to be seen in any kind of light. 

The two climbed into a library, seeing nothing in the darkness as they wandered to the back offices. It was empty luckily. Sua set her bag down on the floor, barricading the door and one window that was there. She left a little gap for Gahyeon, hoping that she wouldn’t dare to peek anyway. 

As they got themselves ready for the night, Sua noticed how tense Gahyeon was. It had only been a week since she had been rescued. A week of barely knowing each other’s names and traveling with one another. Sua always picked up on how Gahyeon felt, seeing her trembling in her sleep, how she acted when they traveled. Everything. She knew the poor girl was suffering and hurting from everything. Sua was as well, she just held herself differently from it all. 

“Come here,” Sua whispered, holding out her arms. Gahyeon hurried over, allowing herself to be comforted by the older girl. 

“Did you lose everything?” Gahyeon asked her quietly. 

“I did.” Sua sighed as she stroked her hair. “I lost my mother.” She frowned. 

“Just your mother?” Gahyeon asked. 

“I didn’t have a father,” Sua answered quietly. “It was just my mom and me.” She frowned. “I watched her get eaten by those god awful monsters in front of me. She was protecting me.” She sighed. “I lived every single day regretting that decision. To let that happen.” She whispered. “Until I saved you. If she had been the one to survive, you might not have.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

Gahyeon shuttered at the memory that now flooded her mind. 

“I see a place in my dreams every night,” Sua whispered, quick to change the subject. “A place that’s safe from all of this.” She sighed, a small smile on her lips as she spoke of this foreign land. Almost as if she had lived there before, and heck did it feel like home to her. “No monsters… No badlands… Nothing.” She smiled. “The sky is a perfect blue… The water is crystal clear… Everything is beyond perfect.” She explained what she saw in her dreams as she tried to comfort the younger girl. 

“Do you really think it’s out there somewhere?” Gahyeon asked quietly. 

“I feel that it is real,” Sua answered. “Like an instinct.” She muttered. 

“Is that why you don’t have a map?” Gahyeon asked. 

“Yeah… I’m just going off what feels right.” Sua sighed. “You should rest. We have another long night tomorrow… We need to cover as much ground as we possibly can.” She explained. 

“Can you keep telling me about the place?” Gahyeon looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. 

Almost every night Sua would explain to Gahyeon of this assumed location. Somewhere they could go to feel safe. Almost as if Gahyeon could find some kind of peace as she slept instead of nightmares and more trauma. 

Sua was barely falling asleep at the first light when she heard the sound of glass breaking and footsteps. She immediately shot up, ultimately scaring Gahyeon awake. She put a finger to her lips, pointing to the little hideaway that Sua had created for them if something were to happen. The older girl walked to the door, peeking through a hole that she had made to check everything. 

She saw two girls trying their best to hide from the outside and monsters that dwelled in the light. She looked back to Gahyeon who had a look of terror on her face as she watched her move towards the door. 

“No,” Gahyeon whispered. “Please…” She had tears building up in her eyes, not wanting the older girl to leave her just yet. 

“If they are a threat, I’ll kill them myself,” Sua whispered. “I won’t leave you alone in this world. I promise.”


	3. Two

Sua was quick and silent. Much to her own personality prior to the world going to shit. Before the world had turned upside down, she was loud, chaotic, and fun. She was quick yes, but she never once had thought of being quiet. Now that she had stared death in the face quite a few times, she realized she had very little to say about anything. She didn’t need to voice her opinion to anyone, had no one to turn to. 

She stayed hidden under the desk, hearing their conversation. They sounded human. None of the monsters had really given her a reason to assume they were shapeshifters either. She proceeded cautiously, holding a metal bar in her hand as she got closer in case she needed to kill them. 

“I just need to rest.” The taller of the two spoke quietly. 

“I told you it was a bad idea.” The smaller one spoke quickly. 

Sua stopped in her tracks, listening to them closely. 

“It got us out of there.” The taller one winced as she tried to stand back up, and that was when Sua saw it. Blood coming from her leg. She immediately felt torn. The same feeling in her chest to protect Gahyeon was back. This time, with these two. 

“You need help.” The smaller one hissed at her. 

“I can help.” Sua’s voice sounded quiet, a little above a whisper. The two jumped at the new voice, the smaller one pulling a gun on her. “Don’t shoot.” Sua frowned, standing from her hiding place. “My sister and I were hiding in a back room when we heard you two.” She explained. It was a lie, but she wasn’t going to let them know it was a full lie either. 

“How do we know you aren’t one of those monsters?” The smaller one stood, not shaking once as she continued to point the gun at Sua. 

“The monsters don’t talk,” Sua answered. “I do and I would’ve killed you by now.” She explained. 

“Yubin put the gun down… Please.” The taller one whispered. She watched as Yubin put the gun down, keeping an eye on the stranger. 

“Come, we have room.” Sua helped the taller one up, helping Yubin carry her to the back office before they were found. Sua had secured the door once again, this time, covering the peeping hole she had. 

“Sua…?” Gahyeon’s voice was quiet, a tremble was added. The two strangers jumped, not entirely sure where the voice had come from. 

“Stay there,” Sua whispered as she put the final touch against the door. 

“Where is your sister?” The taller one frowned. 

“Hiding until I say it’s safe for her,” Sua explained. 

The two were understanding. Sua had learned the taller one’s name was Siyeon and knew that she would have done the exact same for Yubin. They weren’t sisters, she had also learned, but they were close enough friends. 

“Let me see your wound,” Sua whispered. Yubin helped Siyeon sit down on the floor, allowing Sua to work. She had looked at her leg, seeing the blood starting to dry on her skin. She reached into her own pack, opening her first aid kit to find the wipes. “What hurt you?” She asked quietly. 

“I don’t know,” Siyeon whispered. “We were just running and I got my foot caught in some kind of trap.” She explained. 

“Must’ve been for the monsters,” Yubin muttered. 

“Most likely. I’ve seen quite a few traps on our run.” Sua sighed. 

Once she had cleaned the area, she saw the scrape. It was definitely from a barbed wire by the looks of it. She finished sterilizing it before putting a bandage on it. Once that was done, she cleaned up her little area before packing her things up again. 

“Do you think we could hide with you for a few hours…” Siyeon asked her. 

“You shouldn’t travel during the day,” Sua whispered. “They have terrible night vision.” She added.

“How do you know that?” Yubin asked her. 

“I’ve been running for months now. You tend to pick up a thing or two.” Sua explained. “If you stay with us, you have to stay on your side of the room.” Sua frowned. 

The two had agreed to her terms, which allowed Gahyeon to come out of her little hiding space. She crawled out from under a desk that had hidden her perfectly. The two new girls were shocked to see her crawl out, watching her immediately go to the older girl. 

“Are we going to sleep?” Gahyeon whispered. 

“Yes, get some rest,” Sua answered her. “You two should do the same.” She looked to the other girls. 

It was quiet for the most part, really only hearing the screams of whoever was caught outside. It sounded distant, which meant the monsters would end up following it, leading them away from where they were since the two idiots had led them around their area. 

Sua never fell into a deep sleep. She had turned herself into a light sleeper during all of this. She heard the small whimpers coming from Gahyeon, no doubt having another nightmare. She tried her best to calm her down before they got worse, slowly waking her up and holding her close. 

“They can’t hurt you,” Sua whispered as she comforted her. “You’re here… Not there.” She added quietly. 

Siyeon watched the two interact while Yubin slept next to her. It was clear that the two had really been through a lot. Granted, so did they. They were just trying to find some kind of sanctuary at this point. Only to hear little stories passed from groups they had run into. Each of them saying different locations, only for them to be false hopes. Safe havens overrun by the monsters…

“Can you tell me about the place again?” Gahyeon whispered, her eyes still watery from her nightmare. 

“Sure.” Sua frowned. “Where did I leave off last time?” She asked. 

“I don’t care if anything is repeated,” Gahyeon muttered. 

“Well… The buildings are pristine. Everything is clean…” Sua smiled. “Not one person is injured, sick, or different. They’re all the same.” She whispered. “Equals.” 

Siyeon listened to Sua as she continued to talk about some kind of place. It was comforting to hear, but it sounded so fake to her. She had heard so many stories of a safe haven, but none like this. 

“Not to be mean, but what place are you talking about?” Siyeon asked her. 

“A place I dream of. I feel it’s real, so we are looking for it.” Sua explained. “I know it’s impossible… But it’s better than sitting and waiting for death.” 

“You shouldn’t fill her mind with lies.” Siyeon sighed. “I’ve been to almost all of the safe havens… None of them sound like that.” She frowned. 

“This isn’t a safe haven.” Sua frowned. “It’s a utopia.”


End file.
